Attractive
by Temari of the Desert
Summary: He realized that she wasn't like the other girls. She didn't chase after him with every bit of free time she had. If at all, she ignored his existence. And that just made her much, much more attractive. SasuTema, Sasuke x Temari, different ages. Oneshot!


Summary: He realized that she wasn't like the other girls. She didn't chase after him with every bit of free time she had. If at all, she ignored his existence. And that just made her much, much more attractive. Unusual pairing. Sasuke x Temari, different ages.

Ages:

Sasuke: 17  
Temari: 17  
Naruto: 17  
Sakura: 17  
Gaara: 16  
Kakashi: 34

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Another team outing at the ramen stand. Sasuke had almost killed Naruto for suggesting it, again. He didn't want to deal with Sakura any more than he already had to, and there was the possibility of Ino showing up. He seated himself at the end; unfortunately next to Sakura; who always sat between himself and Naruto.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted someone from behind them. Sasuke was about to wonder who he was greeting when someone took the seat next to him; the side that wasn't already taken by Sakura. It was Gaara's sister, Temari. She was wearing her usual kimono-style clothing with gloves and her fan on her back.

"Hello." She responded back to Naruto; who gave her a fox-ish grin and turned to his bowl of ramen, slurping the noodles loudly. Sasuke heard Sakura scream something about eating too fast being bad for your health before he heard the customary bang of Naruto being punched right off his seat and into the wall that resided a few feet away.

Sasuke turned around in his chair to see Sakura panting hard with a furious expression on her face, and Naruto residing in a broken wall with a sweatdrop on his blonde head. He heard a small laugh come from the general direction of Temari, and turned his head to see what it was.

It was indeed Temari, laughing softly at the younger ninjas' antics, an amused expression on her face. "Sakura-san, I doubt that was necessary." She managed to get out, calming herself.

Sakura turned to Temari and merely nodded; her angry expression melting. Kakashi stood up and told Sakura that they'd have to treat Naruto for his wounds. Sakura reluctantly agreed and asked Sasuke to come along.

"No."

Sakura blinked, then nodded, and headed off with Kakashi who was carrying an unconscious Naruto. Temari waved goodbye to them then ordered some ramen, completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke was still there.

Sasuke stared at Temari out of the corner of his eye. Most girls would have been flirting with him the moment they sat down; but this girl didn't. No, she pretended he didn't even exist.

It irritated him.

Yes, a girl ignoring him for once irritated him. Well, he supposed it wasn't as irritating as it was…intriguing.

But irritating nonetheless.

But he was a loner. He didn't really know how to start a conversation—especially with a girl. A girl had never intrigued him, ever. They were always weak and in the way. But this one was…different. Different in an intriguing sort of way. He studied her silently, wondering for the first time how she managed to keep her skin so soft and fair when she was constantly in the sun.

Temari felt the younger Uchiha's eyes on her. She ignored it for a few moments, but after awhile, it sparked annoyance in her, "…what do you want, Uchiha?" her tone was cold. She never found the point in being nice to the younger Uchiha. She was nothing to him after all; he would treat her the same way.

Yes, she was one of the Uchiha's many admirers. But unlike the rest of the ninja's admirers, she took a different side. She decided to ignore his entire existence and get on with her life.

But sitting right here next to him made that even harder.

"Nothing." He answered, turning his eyes to his bowl of ramen. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, his ramen untouched.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked, watching him. Silence wasn't getting her anywhere, and she'd most likely be sent back Suna soon. She should just talk to him while she could; she might not get another chance in a long while.

"Nowhere that concerns you."

Temari spun in her chair to watch the Uchiha walk away; her heart racing. She could call out to him now, and risk irritating him. Or she could shrink away and not say anything at all.

She chose the latter.

------

Temari read over the letter quickly. She was being transferred to Konoha? She almost wanted to punch her little brother's face; but he, was in fact, in her home village. What was he thinking?

'_But this is your chance to get close to Sasuke-kun.' _ A little voice squeaked.

That little voice. One day, she would beat the shit out of it. But today she settled with kicking the wall next to her and getting a very sore foot. _'Fuck it all.' _ She thought, cursing. The villagers wouldn't be kind to her; she had best stick around with Sakura and Naruto.

But what irritated her the most was the little P.S. Gaara had put on the bottom:

_P.S. Temari, don't forget that girls your age need to looking at guys. _

The next time she saw him, alone, she'd punch his face in.

------

It's had only been two days since Temari had transferred to the village, and Sasuke had already noticed the distrusting and hateful looks they shot at Temari. Many people who transferred to allied villages got killed. Especially when the two villages suddenly go to war.

Sasuke had found himself around Temari so much more and loathing every one who dared send any looks toward Temari. He didn't understand his sudden urge to protect the girl, but he didn't care at the moment. Instincts were instincts, and his instincts were telling him to protect her.

He growled lowly in his throat as he noticed two people talking quietly to themselves, sending Temari looks. He would have strangled them if Temari hadn't sped up. He immediately hurried after her.

He cursed at himself. Here was, following her around like a lovesick puppy. But he was glad he did when he saw Temari engaging in a rather loud conversation with a man; who apparently didn't like Temari that much. Sasuke immediately stepped in and punched the man hard, smirking a little when he heard a satisfying crack of the bones in the man's nose being broken.

When he turned around again, Temari was gone.

------

Temari despised this village and everyone in it. They all hated it her; and they never bothered to hide it. Now she knew what it felt like… to be hated. Like Gaara and Naruto. It was…horrible. That's why she was in front of the mirror, looking pathetic, with puffy tear-stained cheeks.

That was the first time in a very, very long time that she had actually cried. She couldn't even remember how many years it's been since she had last encountered the annoying liquid… but here it was again, falling down her cheeks as if there was no tomorrow, no matter how much she tried to wipe them away.

She was a mess. Spending time in Konoha wasn't he best for her mental health, she had realized. But she couldn't go back on the transfer, not now. Not when it was already finalized. But she ached, not physically, but mentally. Her heart clenched whenever she thought of what she'd have to go through the next day. Idly, she wondered how Gaara and Naruto managed to live through it.

Gaara hardly lived through it. He only came back around once Naruto fought him and beat him. Naruto, on the other hand, lived, and lived well. He had gained plenty of friends after awhile; but how had he dealt with it before then?

Temari growled. The Uchiha wasn't helping matters; always following her around like a stray dog, earning the hatred of all her female peers as well. Sakura had even taken to avoiding Temari as much as possible. Naruto was always with his sensei training. So she was always stuck with the Uchiha.

She didn't know what the Uchiha's problem was. All she knew was that he had better pull out of it, and he had better pull out of it soon.

After splashing ice-cold water onto her face and drying it off with a thick towel, she headed to bed.

------

Morning. Oh how Sasuke hated mornings. Without the bliss of sleep he was constantly plagued by Itachi and his clan's deaths—and by Temari and her lack of interest in him.

He groaned and rolled over. It wasn't like him to be this way in the morning. No matter how much he hated mornings, he was never this inactive. With another groan he sat up fully and took in his surroundings. The room was dull. Dull and plain. Nothing was out of place.

He got up and immediately headed to the shower. When he was finished with his morning routine, he made his way out the door and down and around towards Temari's place. He would seemingly run into her by chance and follow her around the rest of the day like he had been doing.

But today wasn't like usual. The door was open, but the lights were out. With one quick look he knew Temari wasn't home. Where could she be? He refused to let panic take over, and he turned, causally, hands in his pockets, and began walking. That's when it hit him.

Naruto was home today.

Of course. How idiotic of him. Temari was probably meeting Naruto. Where? Where _else_? At the ramen stand.

He made his way to the ramen stand, ignoring the fact that this was a major detour; he never went to the ramen stand on his own without being dragged along by Naruto. When he approached the stand, he saw the backs of both Temari and Naruto. He glared at Naruto's back, then walked quickly forward, and sat himself next to Temari.

He almost snapped at her for worrying him to death. But he stopped. Temari didn't belong to him—as much as the idea was appealing, it wasn't true. Temari had the freedom to do whatever she liked without his approval. But he couldn't shake the fact that he had been so worried over her safety. What was the girl to him? Just a point of interest. Or so he had thought.

She once again ignored his entire existence, while Naruto called out cheerily to him, "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke merely grunted in return, not feeling like greeting the overly hyper blonde.

For once, Temari actually turned to him without being talked to. His heart leapt, but he fought the feeling down. "Uchiha-kun." She nodded to him, to show that she acknowledged his presence, and turned back to Naruto, who was watching the tense exchange.

"Temari." He nodded back at her, making no more attempts at conversation that she was. Naruto grinned foxily at Sasuke, and turned to Temari.

"Listen… I got to go. I have to meet Sakura; and you know what she's like when you're late…" He laughed nervously and stood up. He waved cheerily back at Temari who stared back after him, before murmuring a soft goodbye. He had left without paying. And that kinda ticked her off. She'd have to get back at him for it later; Sakura was definitely scary when you were late.

Sasuke stared after Naruto then returned to looking at the counter. Naruto hadn't paid. He sighed, and paid for both Naruto and Temari. Then, without looking at her, he stood up and started walking, his hands stuffed in his pockets. But Temari's voice floated to his ears, making him stop to listen.

"Not going to stalk me tonight?" She questioned. It was hard to tell if she was teasing or not, so he turned around to see the expression her face. But she was turned also.

"You're a big girl, I think you can take care of yourself." He responded, turning again. He wished that he actually believed in those words. He'd probably have to follow her home anyway, after he left.

"…What if I can't?" She asked softly, standing up and walking so she was a few feet behind him. She had discovered that maybe being around the Uchiha wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. With a sigh, she realized that she was falling for him all over again. She was about ready to hit herself for this when she got home.

"Then I'd just have to follow you then." Sasuke stated, turning to look at the blonde behind him. She was blushing faintly, but even in the dark it was noticeable. He almost smiled; the girl might ignore his existence when he's around, but maybe not when he wasn't around. Either way, the way that she ignored him was…attractive.

"Then do so." She moved around him and started to walk again.

Sasuke blinked. Was that an invitation? He smirked a little, and jogged lightly to catch up to her.

------

Temari rotated her arm a little as she began her stretches before she began her strict training regiment. Ever since she had entered Konoha she had realized that in order to stay in tip-top shape she'd probably have to work harder, since as an outsider she probably wouldn't be sent on very many missions.

But it was when she was just about finished with her stretches that she heard a snap of a twig, as someone entered the clearing, not bothering to be silent at all. She immediately whipped into action, pulling out a kunai and moving fast. She lifted her leg up to kick and swung her hand with the kunai in it down in a slashing motion.

The new arrival dunked out of the way of the foot and grabbed hold of the handle of the kunai, twisting it neatly out of her grip. It was Sasuke.

"With that type of reaction you're just asking for a fight, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking at her with a bit of a hard expression. Temari could tell whether he was downright serious or teasing. Since teasing didn't sound like the Uchiha, she figured that he was serious.

She backed off, "No." She wouldn't last a minute against Sasuke, that she knew.

"…Naruto invited you to another team outing at the ramen stand."

"Right now?"

"In about ten minutes." He shrugged and started walking away.

"Matte Uchiha-kun!" She ran after him, settling next to him, walking quietly. The silence stretched on as their shoes scuffled across the ground making hardly any sound. She had a lot of things she wanted to ask, but everything sounded so stupid when she repeated it in her mind. Finally, when the silence was about to become unbearable, Temari asked the first question that came to mind, "Why are you protecting me?"

There was a long silence. Temari wasn't sure if he was thinking up an answer or intending to not answer at all.

"Uchiha-kun?" She asked after the silence had stretched on for quite enough time. She paused and waited for an answer. Sasuke still didn't say anything. "Uchiha-ku—"

"It's Sasuke." He growled out at her. Temari took a step towards the right, away from Sasuke, and nodded.

"All right then, Sasuke." Temari nodded as if confirming something to herself, "Why are you protecting me?" She repeated the previous question.

"…"

Temari still couldn't get an answer out of the black haired boy as they approached the ramen stand. Reluctantly, Temari dropped the subject and sat farthest from Kakashi, ironically right next to Sasuke. Sakura was on Sasuke's other side, and Naruto was in between Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura looked down the countertop to Temari.

What was so special about her?

What was so special about the new girl from Sand? Sakura didn't get it. Why was Temari worth every moment of Sasuke's time, but not her, not Sakura, herself? This was a concept that Sakura could not comprehend—she did not want to comprehend. This was something, which in her mind was unquestionable and undoubted.

Sasuke was as good as hers the moment she was assigned to Team 7 five years ago.

------

Temari walked quietly next to the black haired Uchiha as he once again escorted her home. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she lightly kicked a pebble on the pathway. Steam rolled out from her mouth only to disappear a few moments after. Sasuke who was next to her was unusually silent. He wore a seemingly relaxed expression, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

This was something that Temari could never get used to. The cold. Sand was always warm, and actually having a cold night was a bit odd. She had to buy some thicker clothes the next time she went shopping…

While Temari's thoughts were on the cold and shopping, Sasuke's mind was on her, and only on her. He found himself thinking about her often. The different tones she held in her voice when she spoke to him, the smile she wore only on special occasions.

But more than anything in the world, he wanted to see her blush.

It was odd, he supposed. But he couldn't help thinking how pretty she'd look while she was blushing. Even prettier if he knew he had caused it. Slowly, he began to plot.

Temari sighed again after a few moments as she felt Sasuke's eyes on her once again. A feeling of curiosity radiated from his being, but she decided that the best thing to do would be to ignore it. Like she ignored every emotion she felt towards him. After all, he was the cold Uchiha. The Uchiha with a heart of black ice. She had no right to think she could change that.

In a few quick movements, Temari felt a wall hard against her back as she was roughly shoved into it. Her body lurched forward upon contact with the solid surface behind her, her body being jerked from the shock. Two palms pressed against the wall behind her, forming a type of cage around her should she try to escape. She felt warm lips run along the front of her throat, her eyes meeting black hair. She couldn't help it.

She blushed.

Not that she found this situation very uncomfortable. Actually, she found it very comfortable, right where she was. But she knew the reasons behind the comfort level weren't all that pure. All that she could think about was how nice it felt to have Sasuke's body up against hers.

She shivered slightly as Sasuke trailed his lips down from her throat to her the hollow at the base of her neck. He went down even father, resting at the point where the skin exposure stopped. He merely went back up, tracing her collarbone to the junction between the shoulder and neck.

He nipped her lightly, and muttered one word that held all the desire and love for her, "Mine."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Yay, SasuTema! Love. 3


End file.
